Globulopolis
Globulopolis is the 36th episode in Season 1. Synopsis Dee Dee is just swimming on Oggy`s yogurt when, unknown to him, Oggy drinks it up and Dee Dee along with it. Dee Dee then travels around Oggy`s insides and decides to give the cat the father of all indigestions. Plot Oggy is going to have a huge feast, and before doing anything the roach military attacks on the food. Joey jumps on a fried chicken leg and dives high and lands on a ketchup bottle, and squeezes it, while Marky is lying under it inflating as he consumes the SOS. Dee Dee hangs his bottom snout in strawberry yogurt, while Marky had grown so huge because of the SOS that he accidently dropped Dee Dee in the yogurt bottle. Dee Dee feasts on the 3 strawberries lying in the bottle. In the next scene Oggy is scene with a bigger stomach (eaten lots of food) and attempts to drink the yogurt, Dee Dee watches in horror while Oggy opens his mouth and drinks (swallows) up and empties the bottle. Seeing Dee Dee get eaten, his pals watch in shrill horror. Dee Dee comes in Oggy's stomach and looks up sadly, but then finds lots of food. He begins on it. Oggy's white blood cells are consuming on food while Dee scares them away. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Oggy reading a newspaper. His stomach gargles and bounces, annoying Oggy, his eyes go tiny in tension. Oggy puts a digestion tablet in a glass of water and quickly drinks up. D D's feast is interrupted by the soda. Dee Dee climbs up thinking these are tidal waves. His foot touches the soda and gets destroyed and consumed. Thinking there is an acid tsunami, he escapes from a door-way while all the food gets digested. Oggy's white cells greet him to look down, and Dee Dee falls down. Next, Dee Dee landed on a jelly-looking object and was bounced of to some water.The water was yellow (urine). Dee Dee jumps into an appendix looking object which he hangs at it. But then Dee sees a strawberry fall down from the urine waterfall. He catches the next one but a white blood cell of Oggy comes on Dee Dee's nose and says he should not eat other bodies' food, but Dee Dee said he is right but I'll eat. Hearing this, the cell got angry and called the body's head cell. The appendix-like object was taken up and the Body's Head Cell was a big macho guy and was a Blue Blood Cell, he squeezed DD under his arm and his shape became cylindrical. Then the Blue Cell dropped him to another body area. Dee Dee saw White Cells going with suitcases in different body parts to fight germs and looks ahead. White Oggy cells were in line, waiting for their turn to go inside the elevator, but what turns out that Dee Dee is also in line, and is also vastly larger than any White Oggy Cells. Dee Dee goes inside too, but after the lift ended, Dee Dee had eaten all the cells. Outside, Marky drank a lot of water. Joey has to detect sounds inside Oggy to find Dee Dee using a glass. Both of them cried as they could not hear anything. Inside again, Dee Dee enters a door where it leads to a large object shaped like a balloon. Dee Dee punches the object and Oggy felt it then he rushes to the toilet. The object soon decreases , which is just Oggy's big bag/balloon of his urine. Dee Dee made it into Oggy's brain. Oggy was watching a fire and Dee Dee saw it too. Dee Dee felt bored and goes to Oggy's arm and to his hand. Dee Dee presses the button while unnoticed and changes the channel to a football game. Oggy flicks the remote and changes the channel back to a fire. Dee Dee changes it again, but was left noticed by Oggy and changes the channel again. Oggy hammers Dee Dee but he slingshot immeadiately on Oggy's tail. Hammered his tail and slingshot on Oggy's nose, removing it on Oggy. Dee Dee runs and saw the roaches then they made a group hug. Oggy hammered the roaches and they fly into Jack's mouth. Jack still had his nose but Oggy did not, but it is unknown where his nose is. Oggy puts it back and Jack bought a big fish. Oggy takes it and Oggy wanted to fry it. Finally, the roaches now entered Jack's digestive system workstation (JDSWS). They were surrounded by a lot of green cells of angry Jacks and the episode ends. Characters Starring *Oggy *Dee Dee Featuring *Marky *Joey *Jack *Oggyzilla *ODSWS Workers Happy Ending/Winner Characters Winners *Oggy *Jack Losers *Cockroaches - in Jack's stomach, they lots of angry jacks at end Errors *When Dee Dee (wearing Oggy's nose) encounters the other roaches, Joey's right eye is pink. Videos Gallery Globulopolis.jpeg|The yogurt. Ul3xI30mMgiCYnz9fXnMKhz9xUW9YhgnscE189HlfPN86H7CLpKSIJK7bJxiqE0sJVQj64onKn.jpg Globulopolis_image.jpeg|Dee Dee eats the strawberry Big Oggy.jpg|Dee Dee meets Oggyzilla 596481.jpg|Oggyzilla squeezes Dee Dee 0.jpg Joey Crying.jpg|Joey crying Marky Crying.jpg|Marky crying Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:1999 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee